Unexpected Cheering Up
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: When you feel you're at your lowest. When all you feel at the moment was pain and humiliation. That was what Mikey felt here. After he was a victim in a "So long' stunt that is WAY TOO FAR! He finds comfort and... maybe love in the last place he would ever accept. Bunsen is a Beast fic. Rated M for Mature. 2 shot. Mikanda. You'll know what that is, once you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this will be totally new to me. My first written Rated-M fic. I've read a few of them in my time on Fanfiction. Most had lots of gore and a lot of them had that thing... when they people who watch stuff get freaky in their imaginations, ahh sex. I'll be honest the concept of sex is kind of uncomfortable for me. I'm a little scared just thinking about it. But YOLO. Now this will be a separate one shot from my Bunsen is a Beast collection 'Frienemies'. And will have the same two main characters Mikey and Amanda... Well you.**

 **Amanda: Wait you're doing that this early?(blushing)**

 **Mikey: Are you crazy?!(blushes even worst) I'm not ready, she's not ready. I don't think you are ready either.**

 **I'm not disagreeing with you, but I'm gonna try. This will be my first lemon shot as they call it. A two shot, with two very unlikly canidates. But this is FanFiction where the unlikely, is possibility. It doesn't matter if these fics are true or the ones I ship will be canon, but the point of FanFiction is that it gives the fans hope. And if you are not down with that. Then there's only. ONE WORD! To DESCRIBE YOU! And I'm gonna. Spell. It. Out for yah. S! A! W! F! T! SAWFT!**

The last day. Everyone's favorite day. The last day of high school. But for one student it was going to be the worst. Every year the parting class would play a huge prank on one of their own. One victim would leave on a very, very low note.

Oh wait did I write would? I meant did.

The victim.

.

.

Mikey Munroe. He was right now hiding in the janitor's closet until everyone left. It was humiliating. During his goodbye speech, A screen came down and showed something that can't be unseen.

Somehow someone snuck in on Mikey having been... experimenting to a picture of his long time crush Sophie Sanders, the captain of the cheer leading team. Everyone laughed, parents wrote letters. But the icing on the cake was what Sophie did. She use her pretty girl powers to make him think that it was ok. Then **POW!** He was kicked in the munroes. And it was even worst, because his best friend and only beast graduate Bunsen the Beast... just laughed the loudest. But after seeing the hurt and embarrassed face on his best friend was enogh to realize is mistake so he then went to find him and apologize. This was the worst thing to have ever happen to him.

He then heard the door jiggle a little and then open up. "AAGGGGHH GO AWAY!" He panicked while flailing his arms. Until he felt someone grab at his wrists. They felt cold and lifeless, but somehow soft and shaking. He then open one eye to see who it was.

.

.

.

"AMANDA?!"

"Shush you idiot, I'm trying to hide here!" She lightly screamed with a little shake to her tone. And then she went into the closet to hide with the equally scared boy.

"Why are you hiding, shouldn't you be basking in my absolute misery in your giant mansion?" He questioned rather sternly, wanting to be alone.

"Look I like seeing people in pain and all, but that was too much even for me." "Oh please, you're the only one who ever spies on me more than my own parents. And they followed me around with a drone until I was a junior.". he was not lying. She has spied on him on occasions. And some of those times were really inconvenient. She has caught few videos of him... well you know. As creepy and terrifying as it sounds, she really does hold a real strong affection for him sense they were kids. Even though she often flirted with the 'hunky guys' as she called them, Mikey was still the soul bearer of her heart. But the videos she has are extremely private and she keeps them hidden in a place where only she knows. So how one got out and in this awful prank was a real brain killer. But the most shocking thing was...

"Well that isssss true. But I keep those private. If I wanted to scar someone it be with fear and slight pain now and then. But to publicly humiliate someone is where I say no thanks. And after you left, while you were here sobbing. Weelllll..." yes this year was not just one victim, no. They had two. Yeah while Amanda was up on the podium getting her diploma, the screen never went away. So that left yet another masturbating video to appear. This time it was Amanda Killman to a doll of Varsity Football captain Jerk Von Handsome. She was just as humiliated and scared as Mikey was and the reactions were fairly similar. And after explaining all that to Mikey. He was totally shocked. Not only was he humiliated in the worst possible way, but hearing that the same happened to another was crossing the line. even if it was Amanda. She may be a bit vindictive, but she was still human. She then started crying, which caused Mikey to cry.

And then they immediately hugged each other with as much comfort and sadness they had. Two teens. Two opposite teens. Two humiliated opposite teens. pouring their hearts out and letting go of all the hurt they had felt. And that's when Mikey did something he never thought he do. He moved his head to face Amanda. She did the same to him. Even in the dark room. He can still see the how beautiful she has gotten over the last few years. Gone was the braces and overbite. Gone was her face only a parent would love, and in it's place was that of a model. Her little blue eyes(I'm guessing) met his light brown eyes(I'm also guessing).

He leaned forward and laid a soft comforting kiss on her surprisingly soft lips. She was shocked for 8 seconds, until she returned the kiss with as much comforting passion as him. A gentle kiss turned wild, as thirty seconds into the kiss had Amanda decided to launch her tongue for an attack on his mouth. Mikey being the open minded boy he is, launched a counter attack with his tongue.

And just like that. Mikey and Amanda were making out. With short breaks to get breath here and there, then it was back to Smoochcity population: 2. Mikey wasn't sure why, but he knew what he needed to do to lift the miserable Amanda Killman's spirits. And Amanda was ready to do the same to Mikey Munroe.

 **But not here. This needs a more appropriate setting. So the next time I write this, it will be the first lemon of Mikanda. I need this just right in order to make an good, effective, and in-character Mikey & Amanda sex scene. Just until I'm ready for something that will change my fanfic writing forever. And if you have a problem with it, then I have TWO WORDS for yah! **

**SUCK IT!**

 **WTYL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Now in this chapter, will be an uncomfortable step in my writing career. Something I'm not very comfortable and worried for in real life. This is. My first writing of a sex scene. Or lemon as they call it. Okay deep breathes Zoryan deep breathes, you've red other lemons before. You can do this.**

 **Alright last time, Mikey was humiliated beyond compare when the 'see yah' prank committee showed a video of him jerking off to Sophie Sanders. But then he found out that his old nemesis Amanda Killman suffered the same fate as she was shown masturbating to Jerk Von Handsome. Now both teens have been hurt, and they find comfort in... each other. What's gonna happen... you'll see.**

If this was a dream, Amanda will kill the poor ass who woke her up. If it was a dream, Mikey never wanted to wake up. These two have been making out in the janitor's closet for the last two hours, oblivious to all around them. They were in their own little world. A world Amanda has always wanted, and what Mikey never in a lifetime thought he'd want... until now. To be together like this, to hell with everything else. _If only this could last forever._ But it came to end when they heard a jiggle in the lock of the door. They separated, Amanda with a little annoyance. They saw the door open, and they were instantly blinded due to prolonged lack of light. When they got their vision back, they saw Bunsen still in his grad gown with a apologetic frown on his face.

"Oh, hey Bunsen." Mikey said sternly.

"Hey Mikey, Amanda?"

"Save it Beast, there's nothing to worry about." Amanda told the beast and held Mikey's hand. "There's recently been a change in things." The humans stood up and exited the closet still holding hands, much to the beast surprise.

Bunsen rose an eyebrow "Did I interrupted something?" They nodded yes. "Okay, listen Mike. Look I'm sorry about what happen, I didn't think this would happen. I'm sorry for laughing at your weakness. (looks down guilty) I'm a terrible friend. I understand if you won't forgive me." The beast apologized to his friend.

Mikey looked at him with narrowed eyes. Then he sighed and spoke. "I can never stay mad at you." Gives his beastly friend a one arm hug, which was returned with hug from Bunsen. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Amanda cleared her throat. "Oh right uhh buddy, could you mind leaving us for a while, we have some stuff planned." He understood.

"Okay Mikey, I guess I'll call you tomorrow. Bye" And with that the humans were alone again. They locked eyes.

Amanda then said "To my mansion"

 **skip**

And now our two grads were in Amanda's room, which has changed over the years. Gone were the toys and dolls and little girl things. Now was just her princess bed, a desk with computer, a rug and night stand. Okay they were a little nervous, they just started a 'relationship' and now they were gonna 'mark' the other as their own now. I'm kinda getting a little scared two. Amanda dimmed the lights so their only light was the moon. Good thing her dad was out with lawsuit for the 'prank'. She reunited with the boy, and they went back to smoochville. Soon it got more heated. Amanda then pushed Mikey onto the bed so he was sitting on the side while she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands trailing up and down her sides, then worked up to the first obstacle: her gown. He unzippered the back and it fell of leaving her in her usual outfit which was bigger since they were older. Amanda then did the same to him. She then straddled him, leaving bottom legs hanging over the edge. Gowns off, now came their tops.

Mikey slowly moved his hands to remove her red blouse, Amanda helped him by raising her arms so the thing can go over easily. And that left her in a simple red bra. _Oh geez._ She gave him an encouraging smile, which got him to move hands behind her to the hook that held up her top half of her underwear. He was nervous, the first time he ever saw a lady's... melons. **snap** And with that, she was totally topless. Mikey went wide-eyed, Amanda was nothing he'd expect. Her skin so smoothed and speck-free. Her tees, well he was surprised to find them a size D (whatever that means I don't want to know). She was a little worried, it's been thirty seconds since her boobs were shown to Mikey. He took several deep breathes to cal his nerves, then gently gave her right mountain a kiss. The girl let out a small moan. He then slightly suckled on it, she still softly moaned from his actions. Which has gone for two minutes til he went to the next, which went a bit longer than the right. She stopped him so she can remove his green sweater vest and white shirt. She found some light muscles in his shoulders and chest. She also spotted a light six pack of abs. She gave him a suggestive look.

"Have you been working out Mikey, mama loves. A lot. _prrrrrrrrrrrr."_ He blushed at her purring.

"Maybe" She gave him another rough kiss, which he returned equally rough. This went on for about 15 minutes til they stopped for air. They then stood up for the last couple of things from seeing each other in their natural forms. Mikey took another couple deep breathes before unzipping his jeans, then pulling them down along with his boxers. After he kicked them off his legs, Amanda was now in total disbelieve. To say Mikey was big is an understatement. She expected a few inches but, it measured up to 14 inches. Jaw drop.

"Ummm, does mama like?" He asked with a really scared grin.

"You have no idea, mister stallion." He blushed at the nickname. She then pushed him down back to sitting on the side of her bed, then knelled down til she was eye to eye with his unbelievable wiener. She took it in her soft hands, then gave it a little rub down. She slowly stroked it from the tip to the base. Mikey bit his tounge to keep from moaning, which was impossible since she just gave a light kiss the tip of his rod. She left five kisses until she put the head in her mouth. She then worked her way down until her nose was touching a his skin, and Mikey was loving it. How she took that entire thing was shocking. He couldn't stop moaning. Then she moved her up and down on his joystick, then again and again until she got in a groove. Mikey was in heaven. To have this she-devil of a lady sucking him was the third last thing he ever thought would happen to him. Second and first are yet to come.

"Gaaaahhhh, Amanda... how are you so good at this?" He asked in bliss. She just kept sucking. This went on until the twenty minute mark when...

"Doooooh, I don't think I can take anymore... here... comes...g-g-gGAAAAHHHHHHHHH" he screamed while releasing a load of his fluids into the blonde's mouth, which she dranked every last sip without losing a single drop. She released his exhausted 'D' while looking at him in satisfaction.

"That was delicious." Amanda licked her lips. "Tastes like chicken, with a hint gravy."

"Okay oddly specific, _pant pant._ So now what?" he asked.

"Now, you need to return the favor." She then lowered her skirt along with her panties. Mikey blushed at the site of cleaned shaved uhhh lady part. **Sorry this is kinda freaking me out here.** She kicked her last articles of clothing off until she was fully nude in all her glory. Mikey's blushed was now all over his body and his thing was now fully functional again at the site of Amanda in her naked natural self. She gave a little kiss to Mikey's lips, giving him a taste of his own juice. Then she laid down on the bed with spread legs and a waiting look.

Mikey now getting in position so he was in a tense stare down with Amanda's forbidden area. He was sweating so much right now. He took more deep breathes before diving his head into...

"Holy SMOKES" Amanda gasped at the sudden make out session Mikey had with her cave. He licked all over her insides, getting every last spot, pleasuring Amanda to no end. Now she was uncontrollably moaning. She wrapped her legs around his head pulling him further in. She never felt so happy and alive. Having the boy of her dreams eating her out. "IF THIS A DREAM, NEVER WAKE ME UP GAHHHHHHHH". She was in bliss. "Ohhh she's gonna blow! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY-" She came and totally splashed Mikey with the force of a tsunami. She panted a little after the orgasm as they call it.

Mikey licked his lips. "Hmmm. Chili peppers with a hint of cinnamon." Now she blushed because of juice taste.

Now they gave oral to each other. Now is the main event. Mikey fully hard, Amanda fully wet. It was time. He climbed up til he was lined up with her opening. He gave her one last. "Are you sure you want?" She gave him a kiss.

"I've never been more ready." She said with the intensity of a thousand suns. He gave one last breath before slowly penetrating her bowels. She hissed at the intrusion but didn't complain. Inch by inch he went in til it was completely engulfed. MIkey waited for the let-go by Amanda, who needed time to get use to having him inside her.

"Go on." And so he did. He pulled back out til he was half way, then slowly came back in. Then repeated this process over and over. And with each thrust the pain died down and replaced with the most pleasure Amanda ever experienced. _It's finally happening._ She thought. This went onfor a few minutes until she told him to go all out.

"No more mister nice guy Munroe. Show me no mercy!" She demanded.

"Are you sure?"

"Do it or you'll be tied naked to a flagpole." She threatened.

He gulped then obeyed. Soon his movements became faster and faster and faster. He went from a meek and gently boy to a wild animal. She was loving it.

"NOw that's more liiiiiiiikkeeee iiiiiiit" She moaned from the intense love making. In out in out in out- I can't keep track anymore. This was too much for me

 **2 hours later**

"grrr Amanda..."

"... Mikey..."

"I'm about to ..."

"Me tooo...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

They both screamed as they camed at the exact same time. Mikey's dick was severly splashed by Amanda, and she was filled over completely in her womb. After 2 full hours of the roughest sex they had yet, they were exhausted. They collapsed in each other's arms and gave one last kiss.

"That." Mikey said.

"was." Amanda.

"... AMAZING" they bothed screamed.

"I love you Amanda Killman."

"I love you two Mikey Munroe."

And then Mikey pulled the covers over them, and fell fast asleep with the girl he loved.

And so the start of something grand for Mikey and Amanda.

And all they needed was some Unexpecting Cheering Up.

 **And so that's how it ends. My first lemon shot, and probably my last. And for all the haters out there bring it on! Because I don't give a DAMN about what you say. I'm proud of my Mikanda stories, and I don't care what you think.**

 **If you have a problem with the characters I write about. Then There's only. ONE WORD! TO DESCRIBE YOU! AND I'M GONNA! SPELL! IT! OUT FOR YAH! S! A! W! F! T!**

 **SAWFT!**

 **Mic drop**


End file.
